powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Faraday Isles Psychic School
The Psychic School is the main feature of the Faraday Isles. It's an enormous school which is located in cities and towns across the isles, and covers subjects across nearly all areas. It's the first center of education in the world to teach and research psionics. Introduction The Psychic School, or First Psychic School as it's official known, covers subjects in a huge number of areas. It's currently the only places in the world were you'll be able to learn about psionics, and the world surrounding psionics. Lumi Faraday pushed hard to get permission to build the Psychic School- it took her over a year of constant persuasion, and even longer than that to gather an argument together beforehand. There is a huge amount of support for the students of the Psychic School; from a great number of student apartments/housing to career guidance and more, if a student has an issue of any sort, there will be someone to listen. Twice a year, all psychic students must go through a progress evaluation. It's a week spent doing nothing but evaluating the abilities of each psychic student, and compare that to their overall progression. There aren't any targets are quotas to meet in regards to powering up, and there's absolutely no pressure to do so, but students tend to set their own targets. This also serves as a way of scouting new Shepherds. Years and Levels of Education The Psychic School covers all years. It covers from age three right to PhDs. Student Residence Around the areas surrounding each part of the Psychic School campus, there are great numbers of houses and apartments. These are all dedicated to students, and are fully funded for. Applying to get an apartment is very easily as well. There are two options when applying: *A Single Apartment (1 person) *A Shared Apartment (2 or 4 people) *A House (1-4 people) There aren't many student houses, and they're typically prioritized for masters and PhD students, but high school students, college students and university students can be placed with the post-grad students. There is also an opt-in "Housekeeping Service" ran by Mai, who will keep your apartment or house clean for you. In fact, Mai can always be found in the morning around the Student residence in Lefévre. PICT System and Challenge Levels See PICT System and Challenge Levels. The Elite Seven The Elite Seven are the most powerful students on the Faraday Isles. They act as the representatives of the First Psychic School in the Faraday Isles Council, and are one of the highest decision making bodies on the Faraday Isles. Being a membe of the Elite Seven is not to be taken lightly, as the position omes with a lot of responsibility. The current Elite Seven are: 'Becoming an Elite Seven' In order to become an Elite Seven member, you must first be selected as an Elite Seven candidate via the Autumn Selection Trials each year. From there, when Elite Seven leaves the First Psychic School, or stands down, all Elite Seven candidates will be entered into the Promotions, and only the victor(s) will take the free seat(s) on the Elite Seven. There is a way to directly challenge a specific Elite Seven member for their seat. Making this challenge it what's known as "the rush", as the challenge itself is a boss rush of all the Elite Seven members, the fist being the one you challenged, and the other six for see if you're ready. 'Elite Seven Membership Benefits and Responsibilities' As an Elite Seven member, you receive a number of benefits: *'Council Presence' - The Elite Seven also sit in the Faraday Isles Council, and represent the entire student body, and additional fields of personal interest. This gives them direct access to Lumi Faraday, Eadda Cayce and Marcella Beaumont - the three biggest names on the Faraday Isles and the psychic world on the Earth. *'Elite Fighting License' - A license the same as the Special Fighting License. This automatically makes them a Shepherd Special Agent, but with the added fact they’re the first asked to aid in difficult situations, and in situations outside of the jurisdiction and capabilities of the Shepherds on Earth. Elite Seven members are also sent to help with problems in Astrala and Psychena as well, and to meet with high-ranking representatives of both. *'Global Recognition' - As an Elite Seven member, you’re recognized as being one of the best psychics in the world, and if you didn’t already have one, will immediately gain a celebrity-like status, if not even a superhero-like status. *'Money '- It's also very likely that as an Elite Seven member, certain organisations and companies will endorse and sponsor you, to boost their own standing and popularity, in the same way as celebrities. As an Elite Seven member, you'll also be given heavy responsibilities: *'First to be Called' - As mentioned before, as and Elite Seven member, you'll be the first called by Lumi and Marcella to difficult situations. For all intents and purposes, they're the guardians of the Faraday Isles, and the psychic world on Earth. *'Knowledge' - The "home" of the Elite Seven, for when they want to meet and train, is the largest combat arena on the Faraday Isles. However, this arena holds a secret- it's a relic from the Psychic Wars- events lost to the history of the new world by the "cover-up". This means that some psychics can see those lost events by touching, seeing, or being in the presence of the stadium. Because of this, Lumi tells the Elite Seven members everything about the Psychic Wars. There are even thousands of books, papers, and digital files on everything about the Psychic Wars, and knowledge of psionics at the time. Lumi also tells them everything about psionics, her own power, the awakened, psychena and its history, Queen Filicia- the lot. Schools There are many schools and campuses which make up the Psychic School. There are at least two schools at each level up to college on each island of the Faraday Isles. Uniforms The uniforms across all the isles of the Faraday isles are similar. At a Nursery, Reception, and University level, there are no uniforms. But at all the other levels, regardless of the school, there are the same uniforms. This rule doesn't apply at the High School levels, each island has its own colors. Sixth Form/College *'Blazer': Black, with a white outline around the edges and pocket tops. *'Wool Vest' Black (or Beige) *'Shirt': White (or Black) *'Tie/Bow Tie': Black (or Red) *'Skirt/Trousers': Black, with a white line running just about the bottom of the skirt/trouser legs (or Grey) *'Shoes': Black High School Marie Isle *'Blazer': Blue *'Wool Vest' -None with Dress- Grey (or Blue) *'Shirt': Black (or White) *'Tie/Bow Tie': Blue. *'Skirt/Trousers': Blue Dress (F), Blue (or Grey) *'Shoes': Black Charlîle *'Blazer': Red *'Wool Vest' Beige (or Red, or Brown) *'Shirt': White *'Tie/Bow Tie': Red (or Black) *'Skirt/Trousers': Black (Red, or Black, with a white line running just about the bottom of the skirt/trouser legs.) *'Shoes': Black Augusaari *'Blazer': Brown *'Wool Vest' Beige *'Shirt': White *'Tie/Bow Tie': Red (or Red, with Brown and Black stripes) *'Skirt/Trousers': Brown *'Shoes': Brown (or Black) New Mind Isle *'Blazer': Green, with a white outline around the edges. *'Wool Vest' Navy Blue (or Green) *'Shirt': White (or Grey) *'Tie/Bow Tie': Blue. *'Skirt/Trousers': Green *'Shoes': Brown Isle of Psionics *'Blazer': Purple, with a black outline around the edges and pocket tops. *'Wool Vest' Black *'Shirt': White *'Tie/Bow Tie': Black, with purple and dark purple stripes. *'Skirt/Trousers': Purple, with a black outline at the bottom of the skirt/trouser legs. *'Shoes': Black *'Note': The uniform of the sole school (A High School and Junior High School) on the Isle of Psionics. It's considerably the toughest to get into on the Faraday Isles, and only the best of the best can get in. The reason for this is for security and room reasons, as the Isle of Psionics boasts some of the most experimental facilities in the world, and no civilian facilities. Because of this, seeing someone wearing this uniform usually means their highly intelligent and/or powerful. (There are currently only 156 students at this school). Junior High School *'Blazer': Beige *'Wool Vest' Brown (or Beige) *'Shirt': White *'Tie/Bow Tie': Red *'Skirt/Trousers': Black (or Brown) *'Shoes': Black (or Brown) Primary *'Blazer': Green *'Wool Vest' Green *'Shirt': White *'Tie/Bow Tie': -None- *'Skirt/Trousers': Grey (or Green) *'Shoes': Black Gallery Scificlassroom.png|A typical classroom at the Psychic School Gwyn.png|Gwyn in her Junior High School Uniform MarieIsleHighUniform.png|Marie Isle High School Uniforms AugusaariHighUniform.png|The Augusaari High School Uniform CharlileHighUniform.png|The Charlîle High School Uniform NewMindIsleHighUniform.png|The New Mind Isle Uniform CollegeUniform.png|The College Uniform CollegeUniform2.png|Another College Uniform Category:Blog posts Category:Locations